


baking partner

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [386]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Dawn loves baking, but she loves fucking her Ralts even more.
Series: Commissions [386]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 12





	baking partner

Dawn has a lot of hobbies, but one thing that she has come to love a lot, something that she does so much that it has become more like a job for her, is baking. She loves making desserts of all kinds, and has become popular enough with them that she has started to sell them, and she spends quite a bit of time in the kitchen, getting her desserts ready and experimenting with new ones that she makes.

However, there is something that she has come to love even more recently, and that something is fucking her adorable little Ralts. It all started one day while she was exploring when she came across the little guy, and he was so cute that she was immediately infatuated, knowing right away that she had to catch him, which she easily managed to pull off. Since then, she has fallen head over heels for him, and their relationship quickly turned physical, as soon as she discovered the size of his cock, and how much she wanted it.

While she loves making desserts, the sweetest thing that she can imagine is the come that she gets from her little Ralts. She loves the cream pies that he gives her, and she loves swallowing his seed after sucking him off, loves getting herself absolutely covered in his come whenever she has the chance. Slowly but surely, she has become completely addicted to having sex with her newest and cutest Pokemon, the two of them so close now that she could never imagine a life without him.

He is not exactly sure how to feel about all of this, as he has never experienced anything like this. He was still so young when she caught him, and his experiences with her have left him confused and overwhelmed, the pleasure so new and intense that it is hard to wrap his head around. But he knows that he needs to make his trainer happy, and that he loves her because she is his trainer, and so, he is willing to let her do whatever she wants to him, always eager to let her take care of him, and to use him for her own needs.

Whenever she has the chance to be alone with him, it is hard for her to keep her hands off of him, and the only time that she is able to do so is when she knows that she has baking to do. Even then, she often has to have a few rounds with him before she can properly focus on baking, but that helps give her ideas, and benefits the desserts that she makes.

On one such day, she enters the kitchen with Ralts at her side, and she looks down to him, and he can already tell what it is that she wants from him. He knows the look in her eyes all too well by now, knowing just what she wants to do, and that it will be a while before she is properly satisfied. She gives him a grin as she starts to strip, her clothes falling to the floor, in a pile with her apron that she had just put on, ready to get started in the kitchen. It seems that she can’t keep her mind off of his cock right now, not even for a second, and so, he is going to have to give her what she wants.

“Come here, let me just…” Dawn leans down to pick him up, able to easily carry him to one of the counters, where she takes a seat at the chair she has set out for just this sort of thing. She lays Ralts down on the counter so that she can lean over him, and he has already started to get hard, just from seeing her strip down. By this point, he is practically conditioned to react like this, to get all excited and riled up just from seeing his trainer naked, his body knowing what is going to come next.

She leans her head down to wrap her lips around the tip of his cock, and he quickly stiffens, getting fully hard in her mouth in no time at all, and Dawn moans, pushing down more and more, so that she can take him all the way. Dawn loves the taste of his cock almost as much as his come, but she is looking forward to getting him to come for her while she is sucking him off, so that he can fill her throat with his seed, and she can swallow it all down, and that will only be the beginning.

If she is going to have a successful day baking, she is going to have to get him off over and over again, and she can’t swallow it all down. She also looks forward to having him fill her pussy with it, and to having him get it all over her body, covering her in the sticky fluid until he is exhausted and she is satisfied, until she knows that they are ready to get started on the actual baking.

For now, though, she just focuses on taking him down her throat, bobbing her head on his cock and listening to the soft noises that her favorite Pokemon makes for her. She loves every noise that he makes, loves every sing that he is enjoying himself. It makes her happy to know that he likes this, even if he is often confused. Slowly, he is starting to understand it all, she thinks, and the two of them have a strong connection. Though she will never allow him to evolve, he is still a strong Psychic type is in his own regard, and it would surprise her if he were not able to read into her thoughts, and figure out just how important he is to her, and how important the time that they spend together like this is, leaving her so happy every time.

It does not take very long for her to get him close like this, and she loves just how easy it is to get her favorite Pokemon off, and how much energy he always has for her. She can make him come over and over again, as many times as she wants, before she is finally satisfied, and finally ready to get started with what she set out to do in the first place. Right now, she can tell from the way that he whimpers for her that he is right there on the edge, and once he comes for her, he shoots his load right into her mouth.

“Mm!” Dawn cries out, immediately overwhelmed by how good it tastes to her. Even after tasting it over and over again, she still feels that she can never get enough of it, that it is something that she will never get tired of. She loves the way that her Ralts tastes, loves the way that his come feels in her mouth, and she takes time to taste it, to indulge in it, letting it rest on her tongue, before she finally swallows it down, and lets out a sigh of contentment.

“That’s so good!” she praises him. “You taste so good, you know that?” She reaches a hand forward to give him a pet, and he is happy to get praise from his trainer. Even when he is dazed after an orgasm, he can still tell when she is praising him, and it fills him with such joy to know that he can take care of his trainer like this. It is always easy at first, when she is just getting started, but the longer she lets it go on, the more confused and overwhelmed he will become, as the pleasure quickly becomes more than he can handle.

For now, though, he is just happy to do what she wants, and happy to let her take care of him and make him feel good. It does make the Pokemon very happy to know that he can please his trainer so easily, that doing all of this for him is enough to make her happy. That makes him feel like he makes Dawn happy just by being happy, and so, he always tries to be as happy as he possibly can. Even so, there is nothing that makes her happier than getting him off like this, and there will never be anything that she enjoys more than playing with her Ralts, making him come over and over again.

Sitting back in her chair, she leaves him to rest on the counter while she wraps a hand around his cock, stroking him off gently. She gives him this time to cool down, to get ready for more, but she will lose herself so much in all of this that she will forget all of that soon enough. Once Dawn is completely overtaken with lust, she becomes like a different person entirely, losing all control of herself, only ever able to think about how much she wants to make her Ralts come over and over again, until she is also using his body to get herself off, to make sure that she comes out of this just as satisfied as he is, wearing herself out all the same.

Of course, she always has to make sure that she has enough energy left for baking. Usually, Ralts is the first one to black out from exhaustion, and if she makes sure to stop then, then she has the energy she needs. There have been a few times, however, where she got so caught up in it all that she could not help herself, and woke up hours later on the kitchen floor, sore from sleeping like this, and having completely forgotten to get any of her desserts made. Those times, she has to start the whole process all over again, which is not too bad, but she still knows that it is better not to waste time.

So today she is going to be careful, even if that is very difficult for someone like her. Even now, as she starts to jerk him off, her hand begins moving faster and faster, her eyes lighting up as she watches him writhe and squirm, giving into the pleasure so easily. This was only meant to help get him ready again, not to overwhelm him, but now that she sees just how cute he is like this, she does not want to stop, does not want to slow down. All she wants to do is keep going, faster and faster still, until she makes him come for her again.

Ralts is quickly swept away in this, no longer given the chance to relax or catch his breath, and the only thing that he is aware of is how happy this is making his trainer, which must mean that it is all worth it. In moments like this, it is nearly impossible for the young Pokemon to think clearly, nearly impossible for him to register anything beyond her touch, but he always remembers that making his trainer happy is the most important thing- no matter how he may feel. No matter how overwhelmed or confused or overstimulated he might be, the most important thing is always going to be the fact that Dawn is happy with what she is doing to him.

That alone is enough to make everything that he endures completely worth it.

And it does feel good, so good that he can hardly stand it, and her hand moves faster and faster as she can tell that he is getting close, not slowing for even a second, not until she has him at the edge again. She leans forward as he comes, so that it splatters all over her face, covering her, with her mouth hanging open so that she is able to catch a little and get a taste.

“So good, so good!” she coos. “Are you ready for even more?” Of course, she has not given him any time to calm down, and has only riled him up that much more, making him even more sensitive and even more dizzy, but that does not matter to her. There is no way that he would deny her, even if his head were not spinning so much right now, because when he sees his trainer happy like this, he just wants to make sure that she stays happy, that everything he does is good for her.

So there is no hesitation as Dawn picks him up, sitting back in her chair and spreading her legs. He is so small that she can support him completely, holding him there as she guides him, rubbing the tip of his cock against her soaking wet pussy. Dawn is so turned on right now that she really can’t wait another moment for this, needing her beloved Ralts inside of her right now, needing him to make her come over and over again until she is satisfied, so that the two of them can actually get started on baking.

In a way, they kind of have; she at least considers this to be a necessary stage in the process, so there is no way for her to avoid it, and no way to really rush it. She is going to take everything that she needs from her little Pokemon, and slowly, she starts to push him forward, guiding him so that he penetrates her, his cock pushing into her and filling her slowly. At least, it is slow up until she gives him a bit of a push, encouraging more, and filling herself all at once, crying out once she can feel the whole of his cock inside of her.

He is so big, so much bigger than a little Pokemon like him should be, but that is part of what makes him so much fun to play with all the time. Dawn adores him, and she adores his big cock, and how much fun it is to fuck him, something that she knows that she will never get tired of. She starts to jerk her hips forward, holding him still and in place as she begins fucking him, and he is left whimpering as he is once again overwhelmed by sensation. No matter how many times they do this, it seems like Ralts will never be able to get used to all of it.

She is so tight around him, squeezing his cock, feeling as if she is trying to milk him dry. In a way, she is, or at least, she is going to keep fucking him and draining him of his come until he is not able to keep up with her anymore, because she loves the feeling of him filling her up. There is nothing that his trainer loves more than getting a creampie from her Ralts, and she will take that over and over again, just the same as she will swallow more down, will let it cover her from top to bottom, and will collect as much of it as she possibly can.

It feels so good, and Dawn is left moaning and whining for more, jerking her hips faster and faster, doing what she can to set the quick pace as she fucks her favorite Pokemon, working herself closer and closer to a climax. Ralts is already close again, so sensitive that it does not take much, not when she is teasing him and using him like this. It feels too good for both of them, and when he goes limp in her grasp, shooting another load inside of her, filling her up with his come, Dawn cries out in ecstasy.

“So good, it feels so good! I love it so much,” she cries, “and I love _you_ so much!” Hearing her say things like that makes it all feel worth it to him, and as he slumps against her, she gives into her own pleasure, coming hard for him, her pussy convulsing around his cock. It will not be long before she is ready for more, and she does not allow him a chance to pull out, so he knows that he will have to satisfy her again and again.

Once he is able to move again, he decides to try and do this for her, so that he knows he is doing his best to make his trainer happy. He begins thrusting as quickly as he can, and though his thrusts are a little weak, due to how overwhelmed he is, he still does what he can, going as fast as he can, until Dawn is moaning for him again, crying out her praise for him, telling him what a good job he is doing, and how much she loves him for this. As long as she is praising him, then he knows that he is doing something good, and knows that he is right where he is supposed to be.

“I love you so much, you’re so good at this,” she continues to murmur to him, but eventually, she takes back over the pace, so that she can thrust against him, making him go a little bit harder and a little bit deeper, picking up the pace and doing everything just the way that she likes it, with Ralts completely helpless, and just along for the ride. His head is soon spinning again, and he is barely able to handle himself, and it is not long before he is sent into yet another orgasm, filling her up with his seed all over again, and Dawn is eager to praise him for that, her body quickly giving into her own convulsions, the pleasure too much for her to resist.

The two share in their ecstasy, with Ralts fading fast as he quickly becomes exhausted, but Dawn is still not done with him, and still not ready to move on to actually baking. She has him pull out of her so that she can lay him back down, and start sucking on his cock again. This way, she can get a good taste for some of the residual come, moaning around him as she immediately takes him deep in her mouth, pushing her head down as far as she can, until she has taken his whole cock.

All Ralts can do at this point is lay back and take it, but Dawn is just fine with that, as long as she gets to keep having her fun. And, of course, Ralts is not going to do anything to try and stop her, even though there is a very big part of him that wishes he could just get away from this, all because he wants her to stay happy, and as long as using him like this makes her happy, then he is going to let her keep using him. Bobbing her head on his cock, she moans around him, and he can feel himself getting close again.

Every time, it is a little bit easier and a little bit faster to get him off, as he becomes that much more sensitive. This time, she keeps him in her mouth so that she can swallow all of his come, but once she is done swallowing, she gets right back to sucking him off, allowing no breaks in between so that she can just keep things going. Ralts is never given any opportunity to recover, never any chance to catch his breath, with his head spinning as all he can do is allow his trainer to have her fun with him, always just glad that Dawn is having fun, that Dawn loves him so much.

She pulls back before he comes this time, so that he can make a mess of her, covering her with his come as he gives her a facial. Dawn coos about how perfect this is, about how this is exactly what she wanted, and that he is giving her so much to work with. Next, she wants to get even more of his tasty come, gathering it up by moving him, helping him stand on the counter so that she can aim his cock for a cup while she jacks him off.

Slowly, her hand begins moving up and down his cock, and he shudders under her touch. When she starts things off slowly, he starts to think that he might be able to handle it, but it will not be longer before she loses herself in her lust, and then he will not be able to think at all while she goes wild, jerking him off faster and faster, and the more into it she gets, the less like herself she looks, becoming almost frightening as she gives way to such intense lust. But whenever she gets to that point, he at least knows that that means that things are nearly over.

Right now, she starts to go faster, working her hand up and down his cock, eagerly jerking him off until she has him coming for her, and once again, she does not slow down. She wants to keep using him and draining him, until she has a substantial amount of come gathered up, making him come for her over and over again, while he has no idea how much time has passed, or how many orgasms he has been made to endure. Once she is satisfied with what she has gathered, she moves so that she can scrape anything off of her body that has not dried yet, adding it to her collection.

“That’s perfect,” she cries, “so let’s finish things up! You know what I need you to do now, right?” Ralts does know, but he is barely conscious now, so tired from all of this that there is not much he can do for her. Fortunately, she is still able to use his body however she wants, so she sits back again and puts him between her legs, where she can essentially use him like a sex toy, while he starts to slip in and out of consciousness.

Dawn does not need him to be awake to use him, and she just wants to come one more time, just wants to get filled with his seed one more time while she is sent over the edge, and then she will be ready to bake. After all, she has all of her ingredients now, so she just needs to take the edge off of her desire. With that in mind, she holds him in place as she begins to grind her hips against his, moaning out as his cock is plunged deep into her.

While Dawn fucks her Ralts, she never stops praising him for how good and cute she is, or for how good it feels to have his cock inside of her. Once she can feel him twitching inside of her, she gets excited, knowing exactly what is coming next, and sure enough, it takes no time at all for her Ralts to be pushed over the edge, soon pumping her full of his come once more. This creampie is all it takes to have her joining him, and she holds him steady while she writhes beneath him, crying out in ecstasy. He does not hear her praise, though, because he has already blacked out, too tired to continue.

But that is fine; he can rest while she gets her baking done. She has quite a few orders to fulfill today. Her desserts have become rather popular, or at least they have with women. Men don’t seem to like them, and she wonders if that has anything to do with her secret, special ingredient. If so, she does not mind that some people do not like it, because for the most part, women go wild for her desserts, all of them made with the come that Ralts has spilled while the two of them get warmed up for baking.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
